everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia Nez
Cynthia Nez is the daughter of Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess from the fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Cynthia Nez Age: 16 Parent's Story: Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Devika Nagini Secret Heart's Desire: To be skilled in creating things with fragrant aromas. My "Magic" Touch: I have a very strong sense of smell. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Narcisse Paon. He's a pretty nice guy - he always smells nice, too! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be rather oblivious, especially in regards to what others think of my appearance. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. I'm really into fashion. Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I'm not good at locating places. Best Friend Forever After: Christina Kristallkugel. I love her predictions. Character Appearance Cynthia is of average height, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a mint green shirt and a matching neck ribbon and a green skirt. She has nose hairpins and earrings. >Personality Cynthia has a strong sense of smell, and she tends to smell things a lot. She is fond of nose imagery and collects stuff with noses on them. She is somewhat eccentric and can have many rather strange interests. Biography Bonjour! My name is Cynthia Nez. My father is Prince Hyacinth. He was born to a widowed queen and had a really big nose. He was not told that his nose was so big. He grew up surrounded by children with large noses and his tutors taught him that all the great figures in history had large noses. When he was grown up, he fell in love with a portrait of the Dear Little Princess, who had a small nose. Her father gave consent to the marriage. Dad went on a journey to find her, and everyone he met made fun of his big nose. He met an old fairy, who showed him a crystal palace where the Dear Little Princess was. When Dad saw the Dear Little Princess, his nose got in the way. He realized how big his nose was. The fairy reduced his nose to a normal size, and he was able to marry the Dear Little Princess. I was born after my parents were married for several years. I am an only child. I wish I have siblings, since I get kinda lonely in my palace. I like Ever After High. It's a very fun place, and I love taking various classes. I'm also relatively popular, and I have quite a few friends. I have a boyfriend named Narcisse Paon. He's a nice guy. He's younger than I am. People keep mistaking him for a girl since he has long hair and he likes to wear pink (I admit, I don't look as girly as he does - I don't really care for pink), but he is definitely a boy. Rugged guys really turn me off - I prefer softer guys. I'm the next Prince Hyacinth, unfortunately. After graduation I'm going to have to get a really, really big nose and think that my nose is normal-sized. My nose is a little long, especially compared to the other students' noses. Though they say that Cleopatra herself had a long nose, and if it had been shorter the whole face of the world would have changed. I don't know if that's true, but it makes me feel not so bad about my nose. But I'm definitely a Rebel since I want to do my own thing. I have a very good sense of smell - my nose can smell all kinds of things. I am fond of perfumes and other fragrances and I always smell them. I always try to smell fragrant items in stores even when I'm not supposed to. Pleasant aromas fill me with joy! Trivia *Cynthia's surname means "nose" in French. *Cynthia has a pet opossum named Reniflements. Reniflements is named so because he has a good sense of smell. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Hynden Walch. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess Category:French